


Moving On

by kanatayuko



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanatayuko/pseuds/kanatayuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinjiro's last words were "This is how it should be". But no, that was not how it should have been. Not really Shinji/Aki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

It had been a week since October 4th. Time passed, Polydeuces evolved into Caesar, and other S.E.E.S members were slowly but surely back to their usual routines. It was painful to lose a dear friend, yes, but they knew they couldn't cry forever. Akihiko could hear them said that instead of being sad and depressed, he got stronger. But deep down, he still couldn't believe he had lost someone so precious to him again.

Shinjiro's last words were "This is how it should be". But no, that was _not_ how it should have been. He deserved to live longer, not to become a victim of Strega or some stupid suppressants. He should have been by Akihiko's side, fighting alongside him and their comrades. He should have had a future - a bright one. Heck, he had just finally rejoined S.E.E.S - why did he have to leave again so soon?

Akihiko cringed.

It was all in the past. He couldn't dwell on it forever. Shinji would be disappointed in him - that's why Akihiko decided to walk forward, regardless of what happened and what _would_ happen.

Minato said they must go to Tartarus today, so now, Akihiko was in the middle of battle with Shadows, fists clenched and ready to use his evoker when needed. The Shadows had been getting stronger and stronger, but nothing he couldn't handle. Suddenly a lone Shadow tried to attack him, but he could dodge it easily. Then with his evoker, he summoned Caesar. A blast of electricity struck the Shadow and it immediately disappeared.

"Whoa! Amazing, Sanada-san, you're so strong with Caesar!" Junpei commented. "He's the one who conquered the world, right? That's why he brings the Earth with him!"

_Conquered the world?_ Akihiko snorted to himself. _I'm not that great... I couldn't even protect those precious to me. Though I've sworn I'd get stronger to protect them... I failed. I still failed in the end._

His resolve to face things head on was, undoubtly, because Shinjiro had done so. Akihiko knew it. He could awaken Caesar because of him. In the end, Shinjiro was the one who gave him strength. Even though he - the Emperor - had sworn that he'd protect ones precious to him, that he had had enough of people dying, that he didn't want to lose anyone again, in the end he was the one who was being protected. Shinjiro's heroic sacrifice had proven that Akihiko was still weak - still unable to protect anything. Had he realized sooner, he might be able to save him - things would be different. He felt guilty whenever he thought about it; but now, nothing he could do to change it. Shinjiro was his comrade, his childhood friend, his best friend - someone very dear to him. And he was no longer in this world.

If there was an explanation about the globe... it would be because Shinjiro meant the whole world to him.

In the end, Castor died and Pollux was alive. Ironic. It happened in real world, too. Shinjiro died and Akihiko kept living, but he couldn't ask God to transform them into a constellation. They couldn't be together - they were apart, and this time, it was for eternity.

But then Caesar awakened, and Akihiko had to bear that name - he must not show any weakness; just like Julius Caesar. He'd become stronger, he was going to prove that he deserved to receive that name. He'd do Shinjiro's part too, he'd keep living for him. He'd take care of Amada, as Shinjiro had asked him. He'd look after everyone in S.E.E.S. He'd keep training, and when the time came, he'd be the one who protect his friends. He'd be the one they could depend to. He'd be Caesar who conquered his fear, he'd conquer his past, and keep walking forward. He'd keep living. He'd destroy Dark Hour and Tartarus. He'd make his way to the top of the tower, killing all Shadows who got in the way. And he wouldn't hesitate again. He'd face things head on. Because he knew, Shinjiro would always watch him. Shinjiro would still be alive, inside his heart. Shinjiro would be someone Akihiko wouldn't forget. So that whenever he remembered him, it wouldn't be a sad, regretful memory.

_...Did you see that, Shinji?_

Though he kept repeating those words, of course Akihiko wasn't expecting any answer. But just once - only once - Akihiko did receive an answer; he was just too exhausted after exploring Tartarus that he immediately fell asleep as soon as he got back to the dorm to realize it. A simple, short answer.

_I always did._


End file.
